By way of background, there are two types of jet propulsion systems currently in use. The first type most commonly used is found on personal watercrafts usually referred to as Jet Skis. This type uses a directional nozzle. The nozzle turns from side to side directing water from the jet to change the direction of the watercraft.
The second type is commonly used on Jet Boats and incorporates a movable hood or cover over the directional nozzle to force the water from the jet below the boat to add reverse thrust and allows the boat to back up. For forward thrust, it is pulled up above the jet nozzle.
In both types, the steering of the watercraft relies completely on the direction and force of the water being expelled from the directional nozzle. This steering method is extremely unreliable as it responds slowly and fails totally if power is reduced or turned off. As a result, there have been many deadly accidents as a result of such watercraft not being able to quickly and positively respond to a need for directional change at any speed, even if engine power is cut off.
In this specification, reference to a directional nozzle drive assembly or system generically includes both of the above types of systems, that is, a directional nozzle by itself or a combination directional nozzle with the reverse thrust hood or cover.
The present invention addresses this steering deficiency currently found in existing watercrafts powered by jet propulsion systems by incorporating an auxiliary keel system to dramatically enhance the steering performance of such watercrafts. In normal operation, the keel steering enhances the watercraft's maneuverability with immediate and controlled response.
In operating conditions where the operator reduces the jet power or stalls the engine, the keel steering takes over and the watercraft will steer accurately. Consequently, the present invention makes the operation of jet propelled watercrafts more enjoyable and, more importantly, much safer.